The Runaway Princess
by LibertyEevee
Summary: Chelsea is being forced into marriage so, she runs away to a bunch of unknown islands. There she meets a cowboy who's rude as hell. But what happens when the guy she was supposed to marry turns up? Ensue chaos for identity to remain secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to everyone who liked my other HM story if you're reading this but I had no idea where to go with it. I hope this one will be a gazillion times better! This story will mostly be Chelsea POV with the exception on some chapters, 'cause I can't convey everyone's feelings through one person. I'm not an amazing writer. Still I hopes you likes ^_^. P.S. for this chapter I reccomend you play Bad Reputation, sung by Avril Lavigne for this chapter. I think it suits Chelsea.**

**DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Harvest Moon. I do own this story plot though so no stealies! :3**

**The Runaway Princess**

**Chapter One: Morning Chase and Unfortunate News**

Hi, my name's Chelsea and I guess this is my story. Ugh, that sounds so cheesy... Aw hell I like cheesy things! Like pizza... mmm...? Oh! Ahem 'scuse my ramblings, I get distacted easily. Like I said, I'm called Chelsea. I'm 19, 5'11, I have shoulder length, light brown hair, peachy skin with a few freckles on my face (which I hate despite people insistantly telling me they are cute) and deep blue eyes. I was once a princess. Not anymore though. I guess I should explain what the hell happened really. Well it all started here...

**March 29th/8:00am/Cue morning chase**

"No way!" I yelled "I am not gonna come with you!"

"We have orders from your father." The first idiot faced solider grunted.

"So just come with us." The second sighed.

"Well you'll have to catch me first!" I cackled and bolted off.

Lucky for me I was wearing my running trainers (litreally) and got a good headstart on the two guys. I sped past the gates of the giant prison I called home.

Thank God my mom hadn't forced me into a dress that morning and let me wear my jeans and t-shirt. Otherwise, I would have been screwed.

I ran straight into the little village that rested beneath my home. Most people had learned to ignore my daily early morning fiascos. I zig-zagged through various people and selling stalls. I ignored the disgruntled faces and noises people were making and carried on.

The two idiots my dad employed to hunt me down, were lagging behind.

"C'mon!" I shouted back to them "At least make it a challenge for me!"

I chuckled to myself as I reached and open part of town. There Hugh was waiting, as per usual, with his skateboard.

I grabbed it from his hands and jumped onto it laughing "I'll pay you later!"

"Make sure it's cash!" He yelled back to me.

After doing this for fourteen years I was an expert, I smoothly dodged crowds and jumped things that were low enough.

I grinned as the two finally caught up. They were about seven steps behind me.

_Just wait for your opportunity Chels. _My mind whispered as they fast approached. _It'll come soon._

Sure enough it did come, in the form of a very large, very muddy, puddle.

I could feel my trademark mischeveaous smile sneak it's way onto my face. I slowed down slightly to let them get just a few steps behind me. Then I sped up as fast I could and zipped through to puddle so fast, that most of the water splashed behind me and I only got a couple of muddy patches on my jeans.

I looked back for just a moment and smirked as I saw the two twats, covered in mud and soaked to the bone. They had stopped chasing me and were fuming about what a brat I was.

I looked forward and laughed evilly. _I love it when a plan comes together._

I soon found myself having to jump off the skateboard and chuck it up on the roof of Hugh's house, he could get it down from there.

I kept on running though, because I knew by now they wouldn't give up that easily. I looked back and confirmed my thoughts _Yep Chels, they're tough as old boots._

I shook my head. _Will they never learn? I always win. Well, most of the time._

I was confident I would escape this time and skidded round a corner. Only to be faced with a big chain fence.

_Oh. Crap._

I could hear the heavy boots thudding, they were close. I had no choice.

I leapt at the fence and scrambled up, using the holes and hand and foot placements.

I heard them stop behind me and curse. I smiled _Like I said, I always win._

I reached the other side and jumped off the top, landing on my feet with a thump.

I turned 'round to face them and put my hands to my ears and blew a raspberry at the two idiotic soliders.

But something was wrong with that picture. They were smirking gleefully at me. I stopped mid-raspberry and frowned. _Something isn't right here Chels._

Sure enough as I regained my composure two large hands clapped onto my shoulders. My eyes widened as I turned my head round. There stood two very amused looking guards.

"You didn't think your father would just send two of us, did you?" One grinned.

I slumped over and sighed "I was hoping so."

"Come on. Back to the castle" The other one clasping my right shoulder said.

I pouted as I was marched back to the prison.

**In the castle dining room**

The two guards pushed me onto the chair opposite my parents.

"Very good." My dad praised them "You may leave now."

They both nodded and briskly exited the room.

I crossed my arms and arched one eyebrow "So what punishment for me running out do you have now?"

My dad chuckled, an action he did not do often and it scared me slightly "You've got this all wrong my dear. I simply needed you here to tell you of some fortunate news."

"It is most wonderful indeed." My mom beamed brightly at me.

I narrowed my eyes at the suspicious pair "What do you want from me?"

"We want you to meet someone, tommorrow at dinner. I expect you to dress impressively." My dad cleared his throat "And not wear that usual tacky outfit."

"Who I am I meeting? The king from yawnsville? Or the princess of boringtown?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Chelsea! Princesses do not have such childish mannerisms!" My mom scolded me.

"Whatever. Who do you want me meet anyways?" I sighed.

"A prince. Or should I say your future husband?"

"Oh okay." _Wait..._ "WHAT!"

**Merrrh. Sorry it's short but I couldn't be bothered to take it any further right now. I hope this will satisfy you, your highnesses -bows-. Ta to anyone who reviews this aswell, you have all my love 3. Oh and by the way, the kingdom place is set in Harvest Moon DS, just imagine it squished together a bit with more people and a big castle. Yeah, like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review iKyoheii! 3 So just for you here is another chapter. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon, if I did Vaughn would be easier to marry.**

**Chapter Two: The Plan**

"WHAT!" I shrieked and slammed my hands down on the table.

"I said, you have a future husband." My dad smirked.

"He's very nice and very regal too, we thought-" My mom started by I glared at her.

"Well you thought wrong!" I snapped "I am not getting married!"

"Yes you are." He said menacingly.

"You may have control over the kingdom, daddy dearest," I drawled sarcastically "But I am nineteen and you do not have power over me any more. I will make my own descisions!"

"I am your father and your king! You will respect and obey me!" He shouted.

I stood up with a defiant look in my eye "Never. I will never respect or obey you!"

"Chelsea!" My mom frowned at me.

"Oh shut up!" I snarled "Just both of you, shut up!" With that, I spun on my heels and bolted out of the room.

I ran past all the guards, handmaidens and servants, nearly bursting into tears on mutiple occassions as I ran to my room.

Me being my usual clutzy self I slammed straight into somebody. That somebody happened to be my only friend in the whole world at the time.

"Hey watch where you're-" Muffy began to shout, until she saw my blue eyes with tears misting into them "Oh dear goddess, Chelsea what's wrong!" She helped me up and put an arm around my shoulders.

My fists were scrunched up and I was shaking violently "I-it's my dad." I sniffed.

"Okay, well let's get to your room then you can tell my what happened, okay?" Muffy rubbed my shoulder in a comforting way.

I sniffed again, holding back from crying "Kay."

She guided me to my room, where I had managed to calm down a bit. She sat down next to my on my bed.

"What did he do to make you like this Chelsea? You never cry." Muffy touched my arm gently.

"H-he, told me, t-that," I took in a deep breath and exhaled "That he set u-up an arranged marriage for me with some prince."

Muffy's face contorted into one of shock then quickly of anger "You know I was taught never to speak ill of the king but, that bastard!" She growled "I mean you're only nineteen for god sakes!"

I rubbed my nose with the back of my hand "I know, it's so unfair right?"

"Chelsea, if there is one thing I know about you, it's that you don't take things lying down." She shook her head and her blonde curls shifted nearer me, tickling my arm "We have to do something!"

"What can we do Muffy?" I bit my lip "He's finally got me beat, there's nothing I can do to stop him!" I let a tear roll down my cheek.

"No Chelsea, there's got to be some sort of law against this or something! I mean people can't just be forced into things, you don't even know the guy do you?"

I sighed and put my head in my hands "No I don't, he's a prince or something. Not that I care anyhow. But there isn't any law as far as I know of. Then again I never did pay attention to my tutor."

"Chelsea you can't just give up on this one! That's what he wants! He wants you to be calm and rational, but we all know that's not you!" Muffy stood up and paced back and forth.

"Muffy there is nothing you or me can do about this and, as far as I know, no one else cares." I slumped over "He really has defeated me this time."

"THAT'S IT!" Muffy yelled and smacked her fist against her palm, effectively startling me into jumping up.

"What! What's it!" I panicked.

"I have a plan!" Muffy squealed, seemingly excited.

"What? What kinda plan?" I asked and shuffled closer to her.

"A good one of course!" She grabbed me and shook me "It just can't fail!"

Muffy looked so gleeful for a moment I laughed, forgetting about my predicament "Well then don't keep it to yourself!"

She stopped and looked me dead in the eye, unnerving me slightly "W-what is it Muffy?"

"It requires a big sacrifice from you. I mean like HUUUUUUGE." She emphasised on the last word.

"Just tell me already!" I whined getting impatient.

"Okay." She released her grip on me "You could run away."

I blinked a couple of times, considering what she had said.

_Run away? But how? And where to? And you'd have to leave Muffy... _My inner self told me.

_Thanks 'cause I really didn't know that._

"But I can't." I frowned and sat down on the polished wooden floor "Because if I did, they'd find me, one way or another."

Muffy sat opposite me and crossed her legs.

I looked up at her "If I did run away, then I wouldn't be able to see you anymore."

She gave a soft smile, similar to my mothers when she was in a good mood "I know, but this is more important. You can't be forced to marry to someone you don't love Chelsea! It's immoral!"

I closed my eyes, studying my thoughts. _Damn, this is like Sophie's Choice, except worse! I mean I have either the choice of staying here, getting married to some stranger and having to produce children for an 'heir' to the throne. Or I have to leave my best, not to mention only, friend to go live somewhere where I know NOBODY and have no idea where it is. And there is no certainaty that my dad won't find me._

_A fine mess you got yourself into Chels._

"Chelsea?" Muffy said, her voice slightly worried.

I snapped out of my thoughts "Hnn? Oh I was just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself." Muffy giggled.

I let out a chuckle and rested my head on my knuckles "I have no idea what to do. I really don't wanna leave you but if I don't I'm stuck gettin' married to some guy I've never even seen."

"Chelsea it's not like we can't send letters to each other, we can still keep in touch."

I huffed "No we can't. My dad will search the whole village for any clue of my where-abouts. Even people's homes, if you are caught with a letter from me I can assure you, it won't be good."

Muffy let out a heavy sigh "That man really is a bastard."

"Preachin' to the choir sister." I told her with a smirk "Still how would I run away? I mean where would I go? How would I get there? What's to stop them coming after me?"

My blonde haired friend smiled in a way that made me think she knew something I didn't "What is it?"

"I think I know the answers to those questions Chelsea." The corners of her mouth creasing into dimples.

"Wha-?" I was utterfly confused "How do you know the answers?"

She winked at me and stood up "I just do. If you wanna know what I mean, sneak out to the bar tonight around nine'o'clock. It'll be too dangerous for me to sneak back into the castle again today." With those final words she skipped out of my room door and dissapeared.

I scratched my head, perplexed at her strange behaviour _What in the world...?_

I sighed to myself and pulled myself up. I didin't care how boring it was it was gonna be, I was gonna stay in my room for the rest of the day.

**A couple of hours later...**

"Bored. Bored. Bored." I repeated to myself as I bounced a rubber ball off the wall and caught it everytime I said bored.

I snuck a glance at my watch and groaned "It's only 11:58? Damn, I still have nine hours of boredom to endure." I tapped my foot and caught the ball again.

A knock on my door disturbed me and I tossed the ball on the bed.

"Princess Chelsea?" A woman's voice said "His highness requests your prescence in the dining room. It is almost time for lunch."

"Tell him I'd rather eat my own flesh than see him or mom." I snapped angrily.

I heard her let out a frustrated sigh before scuttling off, presumably to tell my dad that I would not be joining him.

I sat on my bed and looked around my room, observing it because I had nothing else to do.

The walls were painted a light shade of purple, almost lilac, the floor was wooden and shiny, my bed was big enough to fit at least three people on it and it was a deeper shade of purple than my walls. I really hated purple so naturally my mom just had to chose it to be my 'best colour'. She could be a mega-bitch at times.

I didn't really have much in the way of entertainment. I had an ipod and a TV but that was about it. My dad wouldn't let me get anything that he considered to be 'a waste of time' or in my words, fun.

I grabbed the remote and turned it on. The screen flickered for a moment, but just became static. I growled in annoyance.

_Something must be disturbing the satalitte dish._

I flung open the balcony doors and walked outside onto it, I looked to the side and saw a pigeon nesting right on the dish. I was in a fairly bad mood and snarled as I climbed onto the side of the balcony.

I edged closer and when I felt close enough I clapped my hands right infront of the stupid birds face. It squawked loudly in suprise and almost flew right into my face

"Aiyeeeeee!" I yelped as I fell backwards and thumped loudly on the stone floor.

"Urrrrrr..." I groaned and twitched in slight pain, my head really hurt.

"Damn bird. Just had to fly right into me didn't it? Of all the bad luck." I finished my mini rant to myself about idiotic pigeons and stood up, brushing myself off. It was then that I heard an unfamiliar noise. I looked to the side and saw a guy who was about my age riding a horse in the courtyard.

"Hmm, I don't recognise that guy..." I mumbled to myself, examining him.

He was quite far away but I could make out that he had light blonde hair and that the horse was white.

I shrugged "I guess he's just some visitor or somethin'."

I dragged myself back into my room and switched the TV programme to some kids thing.

**Night-time...**

I checked my watch _8:53. Gives me seven minutes to get out of the prison and to the bar. Challenge accepted._

I opened my balcony doors and looked down to the courtyard. I couldn't see anyone there so I smirked. _Excellent. I do love it when a plan comes together._

I ran back and streched my hand under my bed. I grabbed onto the length of rope I kept hidden in there. I mean how had those dumb ass soliders not looked there? Seriously? Anyways I pulled it out and brought it outside. I tossed it over the ledge and tied it onto the side. Once I was sure it was secure I began climbing down it.

_Keep steady Chels... Don't wanna fall or disrupt someone..._

I let out a small eep as my foot slipped slightly. I looked everywhere to see if anyone had heard or seen me.

_Thank. The. Goddess. _I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding in and looked down. _Hmmm, bout seven more feet... Now if I calculate my weight and height and the velocity of the fall I can assess how much noise I will make when I land... Ah fuck it, who cares?_

I let go of the rope and jumped down, landing on my feet. Thankfully I barely made any noise as some flowers cushioned my fall.

I looked around again, searching for any sign of people other than me. When I felt it was safe I dashed across the courtyard and found the fence in the darkness, with only the glow of the street lights and moon to support my eyesight. I pushed against the fence until I found the familiar loose panel. I pushed harder in that one spot and as soon as it bent up I skidded under it and bolted for the town.

Despite it not being that late, the town was unusually quiet. I supposed it was because everyone had work the next day. I sped through the streets until I found the right street and slowed down to a fast walk. I pushed open the saloon-like doors of the bar.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Miss Chelsea." Griffin chuckled.

I grinned, Griffin was one of the only people who didn't call me princess or your highness, it was part of the reason why I liked him.

"Hey Griffin."

"Looking for Muffy are you?" I nodded "She's in her room." He pointed towards the door behind the bar.

"Thanks!" I vaulted over the bar and opened the door. I walked up the steps towards her room. I opened another door and was almost tackled by an excited, and slightly angry, Muffy.

"YOU ARE FIVE MINUTES LATE!" She shouted as she hugged me.

"Muffy... air...!" I choked out as she squeezed me tightly.

"Oops sorry!" She giggled and let go of me "I just thought that maybe you'd been caught or something!"

"You know I'm far to awesome and ninja for that to happen." I told her and she rolled her eyes "Anyhow, what's your magnificent answer to all my questions then?"

"Aha, I thought you'd never ask!" She beamed at me with her amazing smile and told me her brilliant plan.

**Well that's all you're getting for now, not that there's anybody reading this TT_TT. Still I hope anyone who might be enjoys this ^_^. Reviews are appreciated and I will love you forever if you favourite. 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm happy that you like it! I will be updating my other story soon aswell so if you're into pokemon check it out! Anyways enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I. No. Owns. Harvest. Moon.**

**Chapter Three: PIA! (Plan in Action!)**

**The Bar/9:15pm/Chelsea POV**

Muffy, sometimes, was an absolute bloody genuis. A crazy genius but a genius none the less.

"That is pure gold Muffy!" I said excitedly "That has to work!"

"I know right!" She bounced up and down, squealing "It's just such a massive coincidence!"

The coincidence that she was talking about was a cutsomer in the bar earlier. He had come in the night before. He claimed he was a sailor and a good one at that. Muffy was telling me how he might help me sail someplace far away. It was a long shot but if it worked then no one would be able to track me.

"So is he coming back here?" I asked.

"Yep! He said he would ba back tonight! He should be here any minute!" She said in a sing-song voice.

At that moment we heard a the bar door open and a stool screeching back.

"That must be him!" She squeaked and grabbed my hand "C'mon Chelsea!" She pulled me down the steps and we exited through the door into the bar.

Siting on a stool on the bar was a HUUUGE man with a drink in his hand. He was bald and had a short stubble on his chine. He must have been at least 6ft 6. I saw he had tattoos on both his arms.

She pulled me around the counter and we came stood by the man on his chair.

He looked at us with amusment in his coal black eyes "Well there ladies, how can I help ya'?"

"Mr. Sailor man, this is my friend Chelsea." Muffy montioned to me "And we were wondering if you could help her escape from this town."

The man put down his drink and turned his body towards us "Escape? What do you mean escape?"

Muffy looked at me and I sighed "My full name is Chelsea Lavender Fernforthe." Stupid right? "Princess of Forget-Me-Not Valley."

The man raised an eyebrow "Princess Chelsea huh? I've heard you were a bit of tearaway."

I fidgeted and shrugged "Well so would you be if you were being forced into a marriage and you didn't even know the person."

The man was visibly suprised "So, being forced to marry someone huh? Well that sucks. I wish I could help you but I have no idea what I can do."

Muffy and I shared a look of dissapointment.

"Well you were talking 'bout a faraway buncha' islands yesterday remember?" Griffin interjected "You said that barely anyone knew 'bout 'em 'cause they were so isolated."

"Oh yeah... Well if you want I guess I could take ya' there. I need to sail past 'em again anyways to pick up a shipment so it's no skin off my nose." The man said in his gruff tone, taking a sip of his drink.

I could've hugged him right there and then "Really!" My eyes sparkled brightly "That'd be so great thank you Mr. Sailor Dude!"

He chuckled deeply "No problem kid, I'd hate for you to be unhappy in marriage. Plus you look kinda young to settle down. Everyone deserves to be happy kid." He ruffled my hair with one of his large hands "By the way kid, names Tony."

I nodded "Thank you Mr. Tony!"

Muffy squealed again and hugged me "This is so great Chelsea! You can finally leave all this behind!"

"I know! But my dad... I don't expect him to give up easily on a search for me..." I stroked my chin in thought "What can I do to make sure no one finds me..."

"Well fer' starters ya' could get a haircut and a new batcha' clothes kid." Tony suggested "And I'll make a call quickly."

He got up and walked to the bar's phone and began dialling a number.

"He's right Chelsea. You need a whole new look. That way no one will recognise you." Muffy looked me up and down "I'll go pick up an outfit tommorow and then I'll cut your hair."

I nodded gleefully.

"Hey Miss Chelsea," Griffin called me over and I walked toward him "You might also wanna think about changin' your name."

I thought this over for a minute, it certainly would make sense but I couldn't think of a name other than Chelsea that suited me.

Maybe I didn't have to change my first name but jut my second, I mean Chelsea was a pretty common name after all so who would know?

"Then it is decided!" I said in a triumphant tone "My new name shall be... Chelsea Brookes!"

Muffy rolled her eyes and giggled at me "You make that sound so dramatic Chelsea."

"Well I think that's a fine name fer' a farmer." Tony had finally finished on the phone and sat back down at the bar.

I blinked a couple of times "A... farmer?"

"The islands I was talkin' 'bout need a new farmer. There is a whole big island just waitin' fer' ya' to plant crops and raise animals on it. That is if ya' think yer' up to it." He chuckled again.

I pounced at him and squeezed him "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He let out a loud laugh "No problem kid, just easy up on the grip would ya'? Ya' might strangle me."

I hopped back and squeezed Muffy and then Griffin. I was so happy it was unbelieveable.

"Thank you all so much!" I chirped, beaming at each and every one of them.

"Like I said no problem kid. Look meet me here tommorrow, around four in the afternoon. 'Kay kid?" Tony said and I nodded "Now if you'll excuse me I need to meet somebody." He pushed himself up from his seat and strolled out of the bar.

I turned to Muffy who was smiling back at me "This is great isn't it Muffy!"

"It is! I'm really gonna miss you though."

"Same here." Griffin coughed "You do brighten up my day sometimes Miss Chelsea."

I couldn't help but let out a cheesy grin "I'll miss you too, but someday, when my dissappearence blows over, you can come visit me!"

The two of them smiled at me "We sure will Chelsea. And by then you'd better be a master farmer!" Muffy told me "I wanna see you having cows and chickens and all sorts!"

"You betcha'!" I fist-pumped "Well I guess I better get back before someone notices I'm gone!"

I said goodnight to the both of them and sprinted back home a fast as possible.

I scrambled back up the rope and chucked it back under my bed. I flopped down onto the sheets and smiled _Well Chels, looks like you're finally gonna get away from here._

I yawned and closed my eyes. Before I even knew it I was sound asleep.

**March 30th/7:30am/The Palace**

I groaned as I fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

I laid there for a minute, dazed and then I remembered.

I jumped onto my feet and grinned "Today's the day! I'm finally gonna get away from this place!"

I rushed to my bathroom, took a quick shower and brushed my teeth.

I threw on some other clothes before darting into the dining room.

I sat at my seat with a big smile plastered on my face.

My mom and dad stared at me in shock. I had never been so enthusiastic to eat breakfast with them before. Most times I tried to run off into town.

"Chelsea..." My mom said, confused "What are you so happy about?"

"Hmmm?" I then realised my behaviour would be very odd for someone who was being forced into marriage. So I used my brilliant acting skills to weasel my way out.

"Oh I, erm just, well you see I was thinking about what you said and I, err, well I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get married." I flashed another smile "After all, he might be the best guy in the world and we might be made for each other. Plus it'll help me to settle down." I thought for a second "I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you guys through."

My mom blinked a couple of times before tears swelled up in her eyes "Oh Chelsea! I knew you would come around one day!" She looked happier than I'd ever seen her. Almost made me feel guilty for lying "I just knew you would!"

My dad put down his cup of coffee and leant his head on his knuckles. I swallowed hard, he would not be as easily swayed as my mom.

"So what made you come to this realisation Chelsea?"

I shifted nervously "Well you see dad, I was talking to someone visiting the palace and they told me if I ever had happiness, I should take it while I still could, otherwise it might just slip away. I think the person he loved had passed away or something. It made me realise how stupid I've been to neglect my duties. I could be happy as a princess right?" That was the half-truth at least.

My dad stared at me with his stoic grey eyes. Before a smile entered his face, making the wrinkles around his eyes crease up more than usual.

"I am glad you finally saw the light, Chelsea." He sighed "Now, we can have breakfast then I want you to change into a dress. Since you have been so nice today I will allow you to visit the village for a while."

I blinked and then smiled gratefully "Thank you dad."

He nodded at me and then the waiters came out with our food.

**8:25am/The Fitting Room**

I stayed perfectly still as the handmaiden tied up the last laces on my dress.

"It gives me great pleasure that you finally want to wear dresses princess." She said "You have such a beautiful figure, it seems a shame to waste it."

I forced a smile "Yes, I suppose I look quite pretty."

"All done!" She smiled at me "You can look in the mirror now, your highness."

I circled around and looked at my reflection. It took all the strength I had not to cringe and puke right there and then. I hated dresses.

This particular dress was a halter neck and it was long, stopping just above my feet. It was a light yellow colour.

I forced another smile "I think it is very nice." I lied "You can go now."

The handmaiden nodded and hurried out of the doors.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I seriously hated being a princess sometimes.

_Nevermind Chels, just keep this up for a while longer, then you're gonna be free from this place. They'll never catch you then._

I slipped on the sandals that had been left out for me and rushed into the hallways. I could see the servants stopping and staring at me. Whispering about my unusal appearence. I quickly walked outside into the palace gardens.

I breathed in the smell of the various different flowers surrounding me. It , apart from the town, was my favourite place. I really liked it because it was quiet and barely anyone came there, except for the gardeners.

I strolled around, trying to resist the urge to rip off the stupid dress and run back to my room in my underwear, until I came across the palace stables.

Despite it being the 21st century, we still had horses as a main sorce of transport. Probably because they were more 'regal' than cars.

I never really took a liking to any of the horses, they were pretty cute sure, but they lacked character. They were boring in other words.

I walked past the stables, catching the scent of horse manure and hay wafting my way.

I noticed somebody looking my way. I squinted trying to see him past the glaring sun. I made out that he was wearing black clothes and had some kinda hat on. Before I could get a closer look he turned his back and stalked off.

_Suspicious..._

I shrugged to myself "I 'spose it's none of my business, he's probably here to do some kinda deal."

**After lunch...**

My mom had just spent nearly an hour fussing over how 'adorable' I looked in the disgusting piece of dirt they called a 'dress'. When I left she even kissed me on my cheek. It had been so long since we had shown any form of affection to each other so it felt weird.

I checked a clock in one of the hallways.

_3:30. Half an hour. I'd better hurry, at least I don't have to sneak out this time._

I wanted to bolt like I usually did, but I had to act all nicey-nicey for my innocent act.

I sorta, half ran, half-skipped down the hallways, making sure no one was looking as I did so. I was nearly bursting from excitement. I mean everything was going perfectly, it was great!

_I'm getting my stupid long hair cut, a new outfit and a whole new life! Sure it'll be hard not knowing anyone but I'll make it work! I swear to the Goddess I will!_

I bit my lip, trying not to burst into laughter. My parents were stupid to believe I could change that easily. Some kinda kingdom they were running, they didn't even know me, their own daughter, well enough to see through my act.

I soon reached the gates and was estactic as the guards let me past willingly, my dad had obviously told them I was allowed out.

"Thank you." I said as they opened the gate for me. It was so hard not to laugh at their puzzled expressions.

I bounced off into town, watching as people stared at me.

"Is that princess Chelsea?" I heard a woman whisper "She never wears dresses though..."

"Must be someone else, the princess is hot-headed stubborn girl, not the type to bound around happily like that."

I grinned and soon found myself in front of the bar. I was a little early but that didn't matter to me. I pushed open the doors and sped up to the counter.

"Miss Cheslea? Is that really you?" Griffin looked at me "I ain't never seen you look so pretty like that."

"Ugh I know, it's really stupid. I hate it."

"Well Muffy's not back yet, she is gettin' your outfit. I heard her muttering to herself that you'd love what she had in mind."

I nodded "I sure hope so, I just can't wait Griffin!" I danced around slightly "I'm finally gonna be free!"

He chuckled "You sure are miss and I'm happy for you."

I smiled as I danced around some more. Before tripping over my stupid long dress. I landed on the floor for the second time that day.

"Miss Chelsea? You alright?" Griffin asked.

"Mmmfmffm!" I mumbled into the floor sticking my thumbs up.

I heard him laugh "Well if you're sure."

I pushed myself up and shook it off.

"See!" I spread my arms "I'm just fine!"

"What in goddesses name are you wearing?" Muffy cried out.

I spun round to face her "I know right! It's so not me at all!"

She shook her head "I can't believe you actually consented to wearing that!"

"I had to you see, it's all part of my act! I acted like I was glad to be getting married, like I had some epiphany or somthing!" I told her.

"And they bought it? Wow they sure aren't too smart are they." Muffy giggled "C'mon Chelsea, I got your clothes here," She held the bags up to me and I took them "Let's go to my room."

I followed her up the stairs "I really think you're gonna like these clothes! It took a lot of effort to find something that you would like, that suited you and would be good for farming. But I think I got it just right."

We reached her room and I put the bags down. I saw her fumble through some draws and pull out some scissors.

"Take a seat, madam." She motioned to the wooden stool in the middle of her room.

I sat on it "Whatcha' got in store for my hair?"

"Just gonna cut it to just a bit longer than shoulder length okay?"

I nodded "Just make sure I look almost unrecognisable."

She placed a sheet around my body and began to trim my hair.

**Around thirty minutes later...**

"Annnndddd..." Muffy cut one more lock of my hair off "Done!"

She took the sheet off me and brushed the strands of hair onto the floor "Wanna take a look?"

"Of course!" I stood up and marched over to her full length mirror. I grinned at my reflection.

My hair was much shorter now and I didn't seem to have bangs. I had two medium spikes of hair coming down to frame my face.

"It's great Muffy!" I grinned at her "You should seriously be a hairdresser!"

She giggled "Wait 'til you see the clothes!" She pulled out a bundle of clothes from one bag and handed them to me "I'll wait outside my door while you change."

**Ten minutes later...**

"Okay Muffy, I'm done you can come in now!" I yelled to her.

She came back into her room and gasped at the sight of me.

"Chelsea you look so... so... I can't even describe it!"

"I really hope it isn't that bad." I laughed and walked over to the mirror.

I looked into it and staring back at me was some other girl.

My mouth fell open "There is no way that is me!"

I was wearing jean shorts, a yellow top with an orange jacket over the top, I also had red rain boots on. That outfit coupled with my hair made me look like I was a completely different person.

"Oh wait, you're not wearing that thing I got for you..." Muffy looked through the bag and pulled out a piece of red cloth "Here, it's a bandana."

I took it and wrapped it around my head, I looked back in the mirror and smiled. It covered a portion of my forehead and went well with the whole outfit.

"Thanks Muffy this is so great!"

"I bought two spares of that outfit, because that one will eventually get dirty. I also got you underwear and a backpack to carry things in."

"You are the best friend ever!" I hugged her "I promise I'll pay you back someday!"

"No need Chelsea, that's what friends are for right?" She hugged me back.

"Miss Chelsea, he's here!" Griffin shouted up to me.

I grabbed the plastic bags full of clothes and raced down the stairs, Muffy following close behind.

I burst through the door and beamed at Tony "You made it!"

"Well, well!" He chuckled "Ya' look very different, if I didn't know better I'd say ya' were someone else!"

"So are we gonna leave now or what!" I said impatiently, desperate to get this plan in action.

"Hold yer' horses kid!" He laughed deeply "We gotta stop somewhere first. Now I'd say yer' goodbyes if I was you."

I turned on my heels and hugged Muffy again "I'm really gonna miss you Muffy! You're the best friend I could've asked for!"

We pulled back and she smiled "Same for me Chelsea, I hope you make it safely."

I grinned at Griffin "I'm gonna miss you and your tales Griff!"

"I'll miss ya' too Miss Chelsea, have a good life."

I nodded and picked up the bags again.

"Well we'd better get goin'. C'mon kid." Tony exited the bar and I walked behind him. I suddenly remembered something.

"Muffy! You can keep the dress!"

I heard her and Griffin laugh.

"So where are we goin'?" I asked as we dodged through the crowds of people.

"Well we gotta get you something to make you distinct, make you look even more different." He said in his gruff tone.

"What? What're we gonna' get?" I whined "C'mon tell me, pretty please?"

"You'll see kid, now hurry up!" He quickened his pace.

**A couple of minutes later...**

"Well kid, here we are."

We stood in front of a small shop. There was a big sign that said 'Tattoo Parlour' in bold lettering.

"Wait..." I connected the dots in my head "You mean I'm getting a tattoo!"

"It's up to you kid, but I'd advise it. It'll set ya' apart from the rest of the people." Tony said "It may sting a bit but it's not as bad as people make it out to be."

I almost shrieked in delight, I had actually always wanted a tattoo but, as you can imagine, they weren't very 'regal'.

"Of course I'm getting it! I mean it's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" I dashed inside the shop, Tony tagging along behind me.

**An hour and a half later...**

I jumped out of the shop staring at my new tattoo on my forearm.

It was a black skull with red eyes, oh yes it was awesome.

"Thanks so much Mr. Tony! For paying for it and everything!"

"No problem kid." He ruffled my hair again "Like I said, everyone deserves to be happy. Now we'd better set sail before the sun goes down."

I followed him as we set off for the dock.

**On The Boat's Deck/6:00pm**

"We have to leave now!" I yelled at him "My dad will send guards out looking for me soon!"

"I'm doing my best kid!" He shouted back at me from the steering room "She takes a while to get started sometimes!"

He kept turning the keys and eventually the engine spluterred into life.

"Thank the Goddess!" I sighed "C'mon let's go!"

He turned the boat around, taking his sweet time might I add, and we finally set sail as they say.

As soon as the dock was out of sight I walked up to him "How long do ya' reckon it'll take to get to these mysterious islands then?"

"I dunno kid. But if I had to estimate I'd say around early morning tommorrow." He said and then pointed to the door behind him "There's a spare bedroom in there, put your things down and get yourself some shut-eye."

I nodded dutifully "Aye, aye sir!"

I could hear him chuckle as I entered the room. It was pretty neat and tidy with a few cracks from the paint on the walls but other than that, clean. I set the bags I was carrying down and put all the stuff in my new rucksack. It made it kinda heavy but nothing I couldn't deal with. When I was done I leapt onto the bed and laid back.

_Well Chels, you've finally done it. You've finally ecaped from the prison._

I sniffed through my nose, I was kinda sad that I wouldn't see Muffy for a while, but nothing could be done about that. I just had to be patient. Not one of my best qualities if you hadn't noticed.

I closed my eyes and focused on the splashing of the waves outside. The rhythmic sounding pattern soon lulled me into a deep sleep.

**I know this one is kind of suckish but I had to hurry it up so I can work on my other story. Other than that I hope it's okay. Oh and who could the strange guy near the stables have been? Fufufu... All will be revealed in later chapters, so keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been bored lately so I put another chapter up. I hope this satitates your interest in my story. Oh by the way, all the islands will already be up. Chelsea will not have to raise them or anything, oh and I prefer to put months instead of seasons, just makes it earier for the animals and crops to grow and stuff. Hugs and kisses to those of you who review and favourite.**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh why yes after just one day I magically own Harvest Moon! Oh wait, no, no I don't.**

**Chapter Four: New Family, New Friends**

**On The Boat/6:30am/April 1st/Wednesday**

"LAND HO!" Tony shouted, causing me to have a mini spazz attack and fall off the bed.

"You could've just told me to get up!" I yelled back.

I heard him laugh heartily "Seriously though kid, land ho!"

I grasped the meaning of his words and scrambled out of the room onto the boat's deck. I put a hand to my face to block out the morning sun and focused my eyes on the islands

_There it is Chels, your new home!_

I studied the islands, I could see some big main ones and some smaller ones, scattering around the larger ones. They all seemed to be green with trees sprouting out of them. So different from the town.

_It looks so cool and peaceful! Dad'll never think to look here for me!_

I breathed in the salty sea air and sighed "Thanks so much for taking me here Tony!"

"Like I keep saying kid, no problem. Just make sure ya' don't go and get yerself caught. I don't my work to have been fer nuthin!" He chuckled.

"Will do!" And I gave him my best thumbs up.

I felt the cool breeze blow past me, lifting my hair slightly and making me shiver. Even though it was spring and sunny, there was a chill in the air.

As we neared the main island I was hopping from one foot to the other, out of sheer excitement. Soon we got close enough to see some people at the small dock.

There was a short man, with loads of wrinkles and a white mustache. He looked really old. Maybe around seventy-five? Then was a woman with long pink hair and kind brown eyes, she looked quite young but she had a few wrinkles so I estimated she was around fourty.

The engine spluttered once again as Tony turned it off. We were right beside the dock. I grabbed the railing and jumped off the boat, my feet slamming into the wood of the dock, making a loud noise.

Tony's exit was no more graceful than mine as he stood beside me, I eyed up the man and the woman. The woman had a nice smile one her face and the old man had a grumpy look.

"This the girl ya' was talkin' 'bout then Tony?" He said, his voice deeper than expected.

"Sure is, and from what I seen of her she'll make a fine young farmer." He patted my head and I grinned.

The man hmphed "She looks a little weak, sure she's up to it?"

"Father!" The woman scolded.

"Who you callin' weak gramps!" I yelled shaking my fist.

He seemed slightly taken aback at my response "Who ya' callin' gramps!" He yelled back.

"Father calm down, I am she meant no harm." The woman said, turning to face me "My name is Felicia and this is my father, Taro." She motioned to him.

I stuck out my hand "Nice to meet you Miss Felicia, I'm Chelsea!"

She shook it gently whilst beaming at me "No need to call me Miss."

I looked at the old man again. He gave me a glare.

_Looks like I found myself someone who's just as stubborn as me. Sounds like fun._

I could feel my mischieveous smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I resisted the urge to laugh though.

"Well kid, I have to get goin'. It was good ta' meet ya'." Tony squeezed my shoulder before climbing back onto his boat "I hope we meet again kiddo!" He help his hand up to me in a waving gesture.

I waved back until he was out of sight. Then I turned on my heels to face the old man again "So where's this farm of mine then?"

He huffed, but walked down the dirt path and I followed obidiently. Felicia was beside him, whispering something that I couldn't quite make out. I heard Tony's boat engine come back to life and I heard him speed off.

"I must get back to my house." Felicia told us "Come visit me later to meet my son and daughter." She smiled once again and trotted off to the side.

We eventually crossed a bridge and came to a big field. It had a mini forest outlining it, a house and a small pond. At the back were two other buildings.

"Well this is yer' new farm." Old man Taro stated.

My eyes went wide with shock "Wha- What! This whole island! Woah!"

"If ya' think yer' up to up. I gotta' say ya' don't show much promise girl." He grumbled.

I narrowed my eyes "Well I'm gonna prove you wrong!" I stated "I bet by the end of this month I'll be running a pretty damn good farm!"

He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked "Ya' got guts girl, I'll giva ya' that. Since yer' so sure of yerself, I needn't show ya' what to do huh?"

I blinked "Well uh, I don't, ummm, well I don't really know what to do I guess..." I muttered.

He smirked again and pointed at a small shed "That there, has all yer tools. You'll find a hoe, a watering can, a sickle, an axe and a hammer." He moved his finger to point at the small house "That is yer new home. it ain't much but since yer alone ya' don't need much, do ya?"

I shook my head "Nah it seems just fine for me, gramps."

"Good. Now up the top of the field, you'll find yerself a barn and coop. Ya' can buy chickens, cows and sheep from Mirabelle's shop back on Vendure island. The place ya' docked." He explained.

I nodded and continued to listen as he explained about everything I needed to know. I became rather fond of the old man really, wasn't as bad as he seemed. Certainly didn't let bein' so old get to him.

After he gave me some turnip seeds and made me plant them as he instructed me, he told me that I should meet everyone on the islands, make myself some friends. After I watered them, he left me to go take care of something.

I brushed the dirt from my hands, figuring I was going to be shaking hands with people, I headed inside my new house and to the bathroom to wash them.

The house wasn't much like the old man had said, it had wooden walls and floors with a cow hide rug in the middle of the room. It had a small kitchen with a stove and a fridge. I had a bed with a calender hanging above it, a dress at the end of it and an alarm clock on a table beside it. The bathroom had blue tiling, a toilet, a sink with a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste and a bar of soap on it and a shower with a towel hanging over it.

I scrubbed the dirt from my hands with the soap, drying my hands on the white towel. I dropped my backpack on my new bed, because it was getting kinda heavy having to lug it around.

I pretty much skipped into the town, I was elated with my new home and farm. I had always wanted to work with animals but on the rare occasions I was allowed to help at the stables, the horses were always gone.

I found the shop pretty easily, the place was small after all. I opened the door and heard a high-pitched tinkle of the bell above me. There was a middle-aged looking woman with blonde hair at the counter.

"Welcome!" She said, her eyes sparkling with mirth "You must be the new farmer everyone's talkin' about!"

I nodded and smiled "I sure am! Name's Chelsea! You must be Mirabelle, the owner of this shop, right?"

"That's what they tell me!" She laughed "You should meet my daughter, wait right here."

She slipped into the door opposite where I was standing. I heard some muffled talking, then footsteps.

Mirabelle opened the door, a very pretty girl who was around my age followed her.

And by pretty, I mean breathtakingly beautfiul.

She had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, light blue eyes like her mom's. She wore cowboy boots, shorts a small white top that revealed a portion of her stomach and blue jacket.

I couldn't help thinking that perhaps she should've been a princess and not me, with my mousy brown hair and freckles.

"Hi." Her voice was sweet sounding and slightly country "I'm Julia nice to meet you."

I held out my hand "My name's Chelsea and it's great to meet you!"

She took it and gave me a smile, showing off perfect white teeth "Chelsea, that's a pretty name."

I shrugged "Whatever floats ya' boat."

She giggled "I can tell we're gonna be great friends, Chelsea."

I beamed "I really hope so!"

"Say, why don't you show Chelsea around the islands, help her meet everyone and get to know the place." Mirabelle suggested.

She turned to me "Well Chelsea, do you wanna do that?"

I nodded eagerly "I think that's a great idea!"

We left the shop together and Julia walked me to the house I had seen Felicia enter earlier.

"This is where my best friend Natalie lives with her mom, her grandpa and her brother." She told me "I think you and Natalie could be really good friends, you seem to have the same mischieveous glint in your eyes."

I laughed "Got me sussed out already eh? Well looks like my secret's out."

She giggled again "C'mon I'm sure they won't mind us bargin' in."

She pulled me by the arm inside the house.

I was met with the sight of Felicia telling off a bored looking girl, whilst a boy stood in the corner, sulking.

"What have I told you about being nice to your brother!" She sighed, shaking her head. It was then that she noticed Julia and me "Oh I'm sorry you two I didn't mean for you to see that!"

"S'okay." I waved my hands "I used to get told off all the time."

Felicia smiled again, it seemed almost natural, like the smile was always there "Well I suppose now is the time to introduce you to my children. Elliot come here."

The boy came over, he had pink hair and brown eyes like his sister and mom and glasses that were settled on the edge of his nose.

"Nice to meet ya' Elliot!" I grinned, waving like an idiot.

He returned my smile "Y-you too." He said shyly before looking at Julia and blushing slightly "Hi J-julia."

I arched an eyebrow and smirked.

_Well, well Chels. Looks like we got ourselves a case of the shy-boy crush._

"Hi Elliot!" She said brightly, making the boy blush some more. I fought the urge to giggle.

"What about me!" The girl whined before zipping up to me "Names Natalie, you seem to be friends with Jules so that makes you friends with me!" She declared.

"I'm Chelsea! And I do wanna be friends, incase ya' were wonderin'."

She made a pfft sound "I don't care if you like it or not, we are now friends!"

Julia tugged at my sleeve "Chelsea, we have a lot more of places to see, so we'd better get goin'."

"Hey I'm coming along!" Natalie proclaimed.

"Oh no!" Felicia said "No you are not, you'll just bother them!"

"Nah it's perfectly fine Miss Felicia!" I jumped to her defense "The more the merrier right?"

I gave my best puppy dog eyes, the least I could do for my new friend was to get her out of trouble.

Felicia sighed in defeat "Fine, go on have fun!" She ushered us out of the door.

"Thanks for that." Natalie slung an arm around shoulder "You are an expert at persuasion."

I swung my arm around her and Julia "It's fine, what're friends for?"

Julia recorpirated the act and we strolled off. She pointed out the diner on Vendure Island, we met Chen and his son Charlie, who both worked at the general store. Pierre who was taking a stroll. At first I had thought he was about thirteen, I soon found out he was actually the same age as me and well, that had come as quite a shock. He sure didn't look it.

We got to Sprout Island and I was shown the other diner. They told me the big house belonged to Regis, a very rich guy with a daughter named Sabrina. He ran some kinda mining company or something.

I met Lanna, the former pop star. She was a very girly-girl but seemed nice enough. She too, was really pretty. Compared to all the girls on these islands, I felt like a frumpy outsider. looks had never been that important to me though. They showed me Gannon's shop and were shocked when I didn't seem to care about his rough, gorilla type appearence. Like I said, looks weren't anything to me. He had a young daughter, same age as Charlie. I told her she was cute and she seemed to instantly love me just for that compliment. Boy these people were nice.

They told me I could've met Denny, the resident fisherman, but he didn't seem to be around. Jules checked her watch.

"Right guys it's 8:52am so I need to go take care of the store for a while. Nat I am entrusting Chelsea to you, okay?"

"We'll be fine Jules! After all what could possibly go wrong? I'm only gonna show her the Meadow and Goddess Island." Natalie reassured her.

"Yeah don't worry about us! We'll just be the dynamic duo instead of the terrific trio for a while! Go run the store Jules!" I had taken to calling them the nicknames they fondly used for each other.

She nodded "Don't do anything too stupid okay?"

Natalie huffed in annoyance "C'mon Jules, just go!"

Julia giggled, hugged us both and ran back to the store.

Natalie turned to me with a devilish grin on her face "Good, now we can really have some fun!"

I was puzzled for a second before returning the grin "What kinda fun?"

"Oh just the kind where Jules won't be here to provide a consience."

"Sounds good."

Her grin got wider at my statement "Excellent. Now, we are going to booby trap Denny's front door."

I scratched my head "Hmmm, may I ask why?"

"He called me annoying. He simply doesn't understand pure awesomeness when he sees it!"

"No one calls my friends annoying! What'll we do?"

"Here's the plan..."

**Twenty-six minutes later...**

Nat and I were hiding behind the large rock on the beach, waiting for Denny to come home. We had planted a bucket full of wet sand on top of Denny's door, when he walked in, it was rigged to drop on his head. He really needed to lock his door.

We were staring at the door, keeping our eyes on it like a hawk would a rabbit. I didn't even know what this guy looked like, so I was relying on Nat to keep watch really.

"Hey Chels, that's an awesome tattoo ya' got there." She whispered to me.

"Thanks, I just got it a day ago. I think it's pretty neat." I grinned.

"You're so lucky that you were allowed to get one. Even if my mom and grandpa did approve, there'd be no way to get one anyway." She sighed.

"Yeah, still maybe one day you'll get to go to a city. Though I actually really hated it there, I guess I prefer being in a small community."

"Hey Natalie!" A boy's voice called her name.

We both looked over and saw Elliot rushing towards us.

"What do you want?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"Grandpa needs your help. I wouldn't ignore him unless you want to get grounded again." He panted.

She growled "Fine." She faced me with a apologetic smile "Sorry I can't stay and watch the show Chelsea, tell me what happens later 'kay?"

I nodded and she hurried after her brother, I turned my gaze back onto the shacks door.

A couple of minutes later a dark-skinned boy with a purple bandana tied around his curly haired head walked up to the door and pushed it gently. I supressed my urge to laugh and waited.

He pushed it fully open and I watched as the bucket fell down and he got covered in gloopy, soggy sand. It was such a hilarious sight that i couldn't stop my shrieking laughter from giving away my position.

I fell on my back, covering my mouth with my hands and trying not to laugh any more. I felt a shadow pass over me and met the brown eyes of a very unamused looking fisherman.

I laughed nervously and scratched the side of my head "Heh, well I guess I owe you an explanation."

He raised an eyebrow "Ya' think?"

I stood up and shook the sand off my clothes and gave him a guilty grin "Well it was Nat's idea. She said we needed to get you back for callin' her annoying. I agreed because, well I like to prank people." I held my hand out "I'm Chelsea, the new farmer."

He cracked a smile and shook my hand "I knew saying that to her would come back to bite me in the butt. Well I guess she told you, but my name's Denny."

"Yep, just to warn ya', I wouldn't annoy me. I have serious anger issues. But other than that I think you and me'll get along just fine."

"Thanks for the warning." He chuckled "Did ya' already get a tour of the islands?"

I shook my head "Not really, Nat and Jules had to rush off to do work so I only got to see the two main islands."

"Well if you like, I can show you Meadow and Goddess Island. They're pretty cool."

I nodded enthusistically "That's be awesome!" I blushed slightly as my stomach growled "Haha, guess my belly wants me to eat something. Come to think of it I haven't eaten since lunchtime yesterday."

"Well if you like fish stew, I've got some left over that you can eat." He offered.

"Yes please!" I licked my lips.

**Ten minutes of Chelsea gulping down soup like she hadn't eaten in weeks and Denny shaking sand off his hair and clothes later...**

"Thanks Denny, that was delicious!" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and put the bowl down.

"No problem, now let's go see begin your tour." He stood up and helped me to my feet.

We walked up to a large bridge on the first island heading towards an island of green. As we strolled across it I couldn't help but feel slightly out of place amongst the beauty of the rural place. I had never seen somewhere so peaceful.

"This is Meadow Island. We hold all our compitions here, when you get your farm up and running, you should enter some." He told me.

"I might, what kinda compitions are there?" I asked.

"Mostly ones that compare different farm animals, like chickens and cows. We also have ones for crops and pets. The winner gets a ribbon and some gold." He explained.

"Sounds pretty cool, I'll have to enter a couple of those. Even if I don't win, it'll be fun!"

"Great attitude Chels! Let's go see the church next!"

_Chels... I like it! I mean sure I call myself that name but no one has ever said it before. But I reckon it sounds awesome!_

"Chels?" Denny snapped me out of my thoughts "Hurry up!"

"Coming!" I yelled and caught up with him.

We ran back across to Vendure Island and crossed another big bridge, boy those things were long.

"Woah..." My breath caught in my throat, this place had a big forest surrounding the clearing where a building and clear watered pond were.

"And this is the Goddess Island, the church is on here with a sacred pond in front of it. They say if you toss an offering into the pond and the Goddess likes it, she'll appear before you." He said.

"For real? Does anyone live in the church?"

"Yep, a priest and a girl. They don't tend to associate with anyone else but they're actually nice people. Wanna go meet 'em?" He asked.

"Course I do! C'mon!" I dragged him behind me, a habit of mine was doing that to people.

I halted at the door and opened it slowly.

"Hello?" I said as we crept inside, my voice echoing around the old building.

A middle-aged man looked up at me and Denny "Ah, hello there. Have you come to offer your prayers to the Goddess?"

"Uh, sure. But I also came to introduce myself. I'm the new farmer, Chelsea!" I smiled and waved to him.

He gave back a gentle smile, wrinkles creasing around his mouth "I am Nathan, the priest of this church. It is good to meet you, Chelsea."

"Hey Nathan, where's Alisa?" Denny asked, rubbing his head.

At that moment the door we had just used creaked and a woman stepped inside. She gave us suprised looks.

"Hi Alisa." Denny grinned "Nice to see ya'."

"Oh so this is Alisa." I stepped forward and held out my hand "Name's Chelsea, I'm the new farmer."

She gave me a shy smile and shook my hand "A pleasure to meet you Chelsea."

_Hmm... So she's the timid type huh? Well guess I'd better go easy on her._

Denny tugged at my jacket "Are we gonna pray?"

I nodded and we sat on one of the benches, Denny clasped his hands together and I copied the action.

"Dear Goddess, please make it so I make a great catch this month. I could sure use it. And make sure Chels doesn't get into any trouble with Natalie." Denny said.

I giggled softly and closed my eyes "Dear Goddess, ignore what Denny said, I love mischief. But it'd be pretty cool if you could help my new plants grow and maybe let me get enough money to buy some chickens. Oh and whatever you do, don't let _him_ find me." I whispered the last part, making sure no one would be able to hear it.

After our little spiritual session, Denny walked me back to my farm and we said goodbye. I went inside my new house and unpacked my clothes and put them into the dresser. I fell back onto my bed and smiled to myself.

_Well Chels, looks like you got yourself a new home, new farm, new family and new friends._

**Pfft crappy endings FTW! Still I hope this was a fairly nice chapter, if you noticed I got rid of the boat people, have a cookie. I just think they were unessecary really. This coming from the girl who can't be bothered to learn how to spell unessecary. I bid you adieu my dear readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I have been dead so long friendly readers! I have had a lot of stuff to do lately. I hope you don't hate me! So for your enjoyment here is where Vaugh and Chelsea meet. Oh FYI there will be a bit of time-skipping in this story, sorry if it annoys or confuses you!**

**DISCLAIMER: Please, if I owned Harvest Moon do you honestly think I would be writing crappy stories about it?**

**Chapter Five: An Eventful Encounter**

**Monday April 6th/8:20am**

"Damn it Pecky!" I yelled in frustration, tugging at my hair "You had to peck through all the bird seed bags didn't you? I thought I could trust you!"

She squawked loudly at me and pecked my boots. I yelped and leapt back "Okay I get it, I get it! No more shouting."

The bird ruffled it's feathers and pecked at the ground. I sighed.

"I guess I'd better go chop some wood and build a fance around it." I blew a piece of my fringe out of my face "Then I have to go meet this cousin of Jules'. Stay here." I pointed a finger at my chicken and she simply squawked.

I rushed over to my shed, checking on my crops on the way there, and got my axe out.

I dragged it over to Vendure Island and began to chop at one of the tree stumps near Taro's house.

I grunted with effort as I pulled it behind my head and swung it down on the stump, chopping a thick, retangular chunk of wood

I repeated this action several times before fatigue began to set in and I had to take a breath. I wiped the sweat dripping from my forehead and panted.

_Great job forgetting to bring a drink Chels. Thumbs up._

I growled and closed my eyes, feeling slightly dizzy.

"You're doing that wrong." A cold voice said.

I snapped my head around and narrowed my eyes "What?"

The shadowed figure crossed his arms "I said you're doing that wrong."

"No I ain't! Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten this far already!" I motioned towards the half chopped stump.

The person shook his head "No you'd be done. You should spread your legs further apart and relax your muscles, not tense them."

I was not in the mood for someone telling me what to do.

"Well excuuuuuse me, Mister I-know-everything-about-chopping-wood!" I hissed and turned back around, picking the axe up "But I think I know what I'm doing." I began to furiously hit the dead wood over and over again to prove my point.

I heard him sigh in irritation, before he turned away and walked away, not bothering with me any longer.

_Who was he anyways? He's a lot taller than anyone else on the island. And I'm pretty tall myself. I didn't recognise his voice either. I think he was wearing a hat but he was standing directly infront of sun, making me unable to see him as well as I could have. What did he say about doing this stuff?_

I did as the man had instructed and felt an instant difference. It was easier to lift and strike the axe down. It also made a bigger split in the wood.

_The guy was actually right. Still, he could've been a bit nicer about it._

**Thirty minutes later...**

I had finished chopping all the wood that was need and I was now hammering it in to make a square box where I could keep the feed safe from Pecky.

For the third time I hit my thumb and let out a stream of rather nasty curse words not suitable for young ears.

"...Shit, bollocks, crap-"

"Chels?" Denny poked his head around the coop door "You okay?"

I put my thumb in my mouth and made a muffled 'yeah' sound.

"You need some help?"

I was going to refuse his offer but I realised I wouldn't get this done without help from someone.

"Yesh, pwease." I continued to suck on my sore thumb.

He chuckled and knelt beside me, taking the hammer from my other hand and using to knock the nail I missed into the wood.

"I'll take it from here." He picked up another nail and carefully hammered it in. He was doing a much better job than me.

"Thanks." I finally took my thumb out of my mouth and smiled at him "I appreciate the help."

He shrugged "That's what friends are for, right?"

I nodded "Right."

**9am**

"Thanks again Denny, I need this to keep the feed in."

"No problem Chels, did Pecky get to it?"

"Yep." I sighed "That name suits her doesn't it?"

He laughed "It sure does! Hey didn't you tell me that you were supposed meet Julia's cousin today?"

"Oh damn, I forgot! I'd better hurry, thanks for the reminder!" I dragged him out the coop alongside me and closed the door.

"A word of advice, don't take anything the guy might say to heart. He can be a jerk at times."

"Right." I smiled "Thanks, gotta go, seeya!" I ran off like a madman, waving to him as I bolted across the bridge.

I reached Mirabelle's shop and opened the door.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" I yelled, my usual greeting towards the two of them.

I heard Mirabelle laughing somewhere in the back and Julia's giggle.

"Hey Chels." She walked over and hugged me. I returned the gesture of affection and grinned.

"So where's this cousin of yours then?"

"He's checking on the cows out in the back, he'll be here any minute."

"Oh yeah, you told me he was an animal dealer or somethin' like that right?"

She nodded "Yep he is. He brings more animals for us to sell to the island."

"Sounds like a cool job, but I like my farm just fine for now."

At that moment the door leading to the pasture swung open and in stepped a tall man. I say man and not boy because he was about 6'2 and wore a fairly dismal expression.

"Ah there you are Vaugh!" Julia greeted him "This is the new farmer, Chelsea."

He gave me a cold look, which I gladly returned. I felt like I recognised him from somewhere...

"You're that jerk from earlier! The one who tried to correct me on my axe skills!" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

He snorted "Yeah so what if I am? You were doing it wrong."

"So what? That doesn't give you the right to just pick on me. I ain't weak you know!" I punched the palm of my hand and saw him roll his eyes.

His eyes were really pretty.

What?

They were a deep purple colour, glinting gently in the light filtering through the window.

Had he not been an ass I would have found him quite attractive.

He also had strangely coloured hair, it looked almost white. Maybe silver?

"Whatever you say, little girl."

I growled. I did not like that condesending tone of his.

Julia saw the anger flash in my eyes and quickly intervened.

"Well this was nice, say Chels how about we go find Nat and see if she wants to go pray to the Goddess." Julia pratically shoved me out the door, following close behind.

She closed it gently and let out a sigh.

"Chels, I know that my cousin can be... _difficult_, but he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"I seriously doubt that."

She gave me a look "Chelsea..."

I held my hands up in defense "Fine, fine. For your sake I'll do my best not to kick him in the balls."

She let out a laugh "Thank you. Now I have to run an errand for mom. If you go get Nat I'll meet you at the Goddess Island, 'kay?"

"Sure!"

I rushed over to Nat's and burst through the door, not caring if Taro yelled at me this time.

I pulled her outside, hearing Taro shout at me I cackled.

Since she was quite a bit shorter than me I carried her bridal style.

"I AM KIDNAPPING YOU PRINCESS AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

She made a mock shriek and batted me with her hands "Let me go you ruffian!"

I chuckled darkly "NEVER!"

I continued to carry her, still running, all the way to the bridge leading to the Goddess Island. Nat, Jules and me all went there every day. Either to pray for something or just to see Alisa. Though quiet and shy she was quite a sweet person.

I put her down cracked my knuckles "You're heavy for someone so little." I patted her head.

I saw her pout "I'm not little, you're just a tall freak."

I laughed "You might be right about that."

"So is Jules coming?"

"She's just doing a job for her mom or somethin'. She'll be along soon."

"Righto then old chap." Nat said putting on a fake british accent "Shall we continue towards this lovely church."

I hooked my arm through hers "Yes good chum, we shall."

We skipped off across the bridge, chatting in our amazing new accents and trying our best not to burst out in laughter at our ridiculous behaviour.

When we reached the island we saw Alisa collecting a basket of flowers.

"Hey Alisa!" We both chirped togther.

She looked up and smiled gently "Hi girls."

"Those are some nice flowers, are they an offering for the Goddess?" I asked.

She nodded and stood up, collecting one last daisy "I like to show my thanks to her."

"That's nice." Nat smiled "You wanna pray with us when Jules gets here?"

"I would like that very much." She said softly.

**12 minutes later**

After Jules had arrived, we all went to the church sent our prayers to the Goddess. I prayed for a good harvest or crops and for Julia's cousin to maybe get run over by a truck or something. But the last part was a secret. Alisa had something to attend to, so she left.

"So how did your meeting with Vaugh go?" Nat asked, arching an eyebrow.

"None too good. He's a douchebag." I proclaimed.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him." Julia tried to defend him, but recieved looks from me and Nat "Okay the guy can be a jerk."

"Can be?" Nat scoffed "If you look up jerk in the dictionary, you'll find a picture of him."

We all burst into giggles at that thought. We walked back onto Vendure Island and I smiled at them.

"I gotta go guys, I promised Denny I'd go fishing with him."

"Okay. Seeya later!"

I waved back to them and ran off.

**The next morning/6:30am**

I bolted upright in my bed. It was almost as if I could sense something was wrong.

I got up and did my daily routine, made breakfast, brushed teeth and got dressed.

I walked outside, still not sure why I had got up so early. I made sure to water every one of my plants.

"You guys seem to be coming up good!" I grinned "On this island, eveything sure grows fast. Much faster than I've ever seen!"

I whistled happily and strolled over to my coop. I opened the door and peeked my head around.

"Wake up Pec-" I stopped mid-sentence.

"O-Oh crap!"

**Vaughn POV/9:00am**

I shifted a bale of hay and dusted myself off, growling in slight irritance.

"Anything else you need?" I asked.

"No dear, you've done enough. Go get yourself some breakfast at the cafe." Mirabelle smiled.

"Whatever." I mumbled and shoved my hands in my pockets, quickly making my exit before she changed her mind.

I ignored the cheeriness of the island and everyone around. It annoyed me how pleasant they could all be, all the time. It was as if nothing bad ever happened.

I pushed open the door of the cafe, not expecting anyone else to be there, and was greeted with an unusual sight.

That girl I had met the day before, Chelsea, she was sitting with me cousin at a table, her head in her hands.

It looked as if, as if she were crying.

Despite myself, I was curious to what had happened. So I took it upon myself to overhear her conversation.

"It's all my fault Jules!" She cried out "I should've made sure the door was locked!"

My cousin rubbed her back, probably trying to comfort her, and spoke softly "Chels, that's not true and you know it. There was nothing you could've of done to save her."

_Save who?_ My curiousity was getting the better of me on this one.

I crept closer, not letting them know of my prescence.

"If it weren't for my stupidity, Pecky might still be alive!"

_Pecky? But that sounds like... Oh._ Her chicken was killed. It made sense, she had been irrisponsible, left the door open or something and a wild dog had killed it.

_That idiot._ I clenched my fists _Because of her, a life was lost._

I stormed over, suddenly not caring.

"Hey you. Wimpy." I said coldly.

I was greeted with those deep blue orbs, filled with sadness and regret.

"Vaughn, what do you want?" My cousin said, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to tell Miss Crybaby here that she is an pathetic. She let her chicken get killed and all she can do is cry about it." I crossed my arms and growled "Why don't you just go back to where you came from, little girl."

That got her attention, but I had expected her to cry some more. Instead, her eyes began to burn with something new, an anger I had never seen the likes of.

"What" Her voice was laced with venom "Did you just say?"

"I said, go home, little girl." I sneered in her face.

Her whole body was trembling.

_This is it. She's gonna run off and cry._

Boy was I wrong.

Before I had a chance to react, she raised her fist, and smashed it into my face.

**Chelsea POV**

I punched him pretty damn hard, if I do say so myself.

He stumbled backwards, clutching his face. I could see a trickle of blood running down his face.

"Don't you _ever_ tell me what to do again, you dickhead." I hissed at him and stormed off, not caring about what anyone had to say.

I was beyond pissed at this point.

I crossed the bridge to my house, went inside, slammed the door and curled into a ball on the floor.

_But he's right._

**Vaughn POV**

I groaned as Julia pressed some cold ice to my nose.

"It's your fault y'know." She lectured me "You had no right to say that. Chelsea was not at fault."

I made a muffled noise of disgust.

"I know what you're thinkin'. She left the door open at night or somethin'. Well i got news for you buddy. She didn't. She closed it completely, she just didn't lock it. And I don't blame her. Who ever heard of wild dogs openin' doors?"

That I didn't know.

But still, it was kind of her fault.

She pulled the ice back and I moaned in pain.

"I want you to go apologise to her. Now." She told me.

"What? After she punched ME?" I growled "Are you stupid or somethin'? No."

A dangerous look crossed my cousin's eyes "I won't tell you again. Do it _now._"

I muttered some words that I'd rather not repeat, grabbed my hat and walked out.

I kicked some dirt around, my face was still hurting quite badly.

_She certainly ain't a wimp. Almost broke my nose._

I would admit she could throw a punch, which shouldn't have suprised me. She was a lot taller than any of the other girls I'd seen, nearly 6 foot and had some muscles.

I found myself at her door, without really thinking about it I had walked there. I sighed and gritted my teeth, about to knock on the door, when I heard her talking to herself.

"Maybe he's right. I am just a kid. I can't do this, what was I thinking?" She sounded like she was talking between choked sobs "I have other creautures lives at stake, this isn't some game. Maybe I should just go home."

I heard some shuffling and a thump "No! I can't! If I go back, they'll make me go through with it!"

_What on earth is she talking about?_

I was going to let my curiously take over me again, but I remembered how that turned out last time. I winced as my nose twitched.

I brought my fist up to the wooden door, and knocked on it a couple of times.

I heard her make a noise of suprise, then footsteps coming towards me. The door swung open and I was greeted with a sight I didn't expect to see.

Her eyes were bloodshot, sighnifying she had been crying for some time. She tensed up when she recognised me.

"You." She spat "Whaddaya' want?"

I tilted my hat down "I am here to say sorry for my earlier actions. I shouldn't have said those things." _Even if they were true._

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked at me "Whatever. Who cares anymore. Jules just made you apologise, it ain't like you came here of your own free will." She turned her back to me and began to walk inside.

Something inside my chest stirred. And for some unknown reason, I said this.

"No. I came here myself. I was wrong. Please forgive me."

The brunette stopped walking and turned to face me "Really?"

I nodded "Really."

She scratched her neck "Then I forgive ya'." She cracked a smile "I'll see ya' around, cowboy."

And with that she closed the door and left me wondering what the hell just happened.

**Fudge it's been a long since I updated. Sorry had a lot of things going on. Hope this chapter's okay. And to my last reviewer, this is the Sunshine Islands one. Okay, see you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh jeez it's been soooooo long since I updated either of my fics and I'm real sorry about that. I just kinda had issues with school and stuff you know, I'm back now and will be updating my other one tomorrow so yeah, I hope this chapter is okay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter Six: Sense**

**Tuesday, April 14th/7:24am/Chelsea POV**

I wiped the sweat dripping from my brow and sighed heavily, putting down my watering can and nodding to myself.

"Nice job ya' done here Chels, it don't look too bad." I commented on my plants and grinned, rubbing my hands together.

In the eight days since I met Jules' doucebag of a cousin (who was actually really fun to annoy) I had gotten two new chickens, Feathers and Cluckity.

...What? I like those names okay!

Anyhow, Mirabelle said she had a surprise for me, so I was excited to go visit her shop. Even if cowboy jerk would be there. I hurried over the bridge connecting our islands, nearly tripping over a loose board that I promised myself to fix someday.

Once I was outside her door I shifted from foot to foot, trying to guess the surprise before I entered, the little bell above the door tinkling. Jules and her mom were nowhere in sight, but, luckily for me, Vaughy-kins was there.

Oh joy of joys.

"Mornin'." I greeted him with a nod.

He simply rolled his eyes and tilted his hat down, sitting on the chair in the corner and muttering something under his breath.

"Somethin' wrong cowboy?"

"Yeah. You keep callin' me cowboy." He replied simply, lifting his hat a little to send me an icy glare.

"Well excuuuuuse me." I huffed and turned my back to him, walking out the rear door and to the barn, where I assumed Mirabelle would be.

I pushed it open and peeked inside, my bandana sliding a little to the left as I smiled brightly. "Hey Mirabelle, ya' in here?"

I then saw her tending to a rather large cow, who wasn't in the field with the others. Slowly I walked up beside her and tapped the older womans shoulder.

She turned to face me and her face lit up. "Oh Chelsea! I'd like to introduce you to your surprise." She motioned to the cow.

My jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Y... You're givin' me a cow?!" I squealed excitedly, bouncing a bit, causing her to laugh at my childishness.

"I sure am. You've been such a delightful addition to our little village. You're so sweet, and I know that it would be a while if you tried to save up for a cow normally, so here. Have this girl."

I wrapped my arms around the blonde and hugged her tightly and let go before I choked the life out of her, running up to the cow and patting it's head.

"Hey there girl! I'm your new owner! Ya' need a name..." I continued to pet her, and she mooed loudly at me, licking my arm. I giggled and wiped it on my shirt before pondering over a name for my new companion.

"Hmm... How about... Frankenstein! Or Frankie for short!"

Frankie let out a long moo this time and nudged me, nearly knocking me over. "Okay okay ya' like it, I get it!"

Mirabelle shook her head and chuckled. "You sure have a way with the animals Chelsea. Well, I'd best be off back to the shop now."

I spun back around. "Mirabelle, thank ya' so much! You're like a mom to me, ya' know that." I meant every word. She was more of a mother than mine ever was. At least she accepted me for who I was.

Her whole face brightened as I said that. "Why Chelsea. You're so sweet, you really are."

"Uh, thanks! Oh one more thing, do ya' mind if I use your phone? I don't have one yet."

"Of course not! If it's private just go out into Julia's room, she won't mind at all."

"Thanks!"

**Ten minutes later**

I took the wireless part into the other room, closing the door and making sure no one was around before I dialled the number I knew so well.

"C'mon... c'mon, pick up..."

There was a short buzz before a familiar deep voice filled my ears. "Hmm, who's callin' at this hour if I may ask?"

"Griffin. Griffin it's me!" I said in a hushed tone.

"Miss Chelsea?" His voice was full of shock, and seemingly relief. "Oh my, thank word you're alright. Muffy and I have been ever so worried about you."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk callin' earlier in case 'he' was checkin' on people." I sighed.

"I understand. I'll go get Muffy for you, wait here."

A while later a loud, high-pitched squeak came from the other end of the phone. "Cheeeeeeelsea!"

I laughed quietly. "Muffy! It's been too long, eh?"

"Oh Goddess yes! Are you okay, you doing alright on that farm?"

I nodded to myself again. "Yep, just fine! I needed to ask ya' somethin'. Has 'he' caught onto my trail yet?"

"Well..."

**Vaugh POV**

Mirabelle had left me in charge for now. I swore to myself I had better been getting paid overtime for this.

That annoying girl had been in the other room with the phone some time, and it was peaking my curiousity. I knew it was probably a bad thing but I couldn't halp wandering over to the door, and trying to listen in.

_God you're a dumbass. This is what got you punched the first time. Why does she interest you so much anyways?_

In truth I didn't know. But she was so... different. And weird. Yep, weird. But, I kinda liked that, you know. She wasn't prissy like Lanna, shy like Sabrina or all happy like Jules and everyone else.

She showed anger and pain, and she didn't care what I thought of her. She was like Natalie but, still somehow different.

...Maybe it was the height.

Yeah, definitely the height.

Anyways, I noticed in her conversation she kept reffering to a 'he'.

No name just, 'he'.

She asked if 'he' was on her trail, if 'he' had found anything about her location yet.

It almost sounded like she was on the run.

No that wasn't possible. It was just my mind being over-imaginative.

"...That's good to hear, well I have to go now, Bye Muffy!"

_Crap._

I scrambled and sat on the chair, trying to look as nonchalant as possible as she strolled back in and hung the phone up.

She turned around and caught my gaze, so I looked away quickly and bit the inside of my lip, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

The brunette opened her mouth a fraction before Jules came back, and told me her mom had said she should take over for now and that I had to help Chelsea move her new cow to her island.

Since when did anyone get animals for free? That didn't seem fair.

Still I obliged, albeit begrudgingly.

As we walked back to barn, she kept quiet, thankfully. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"What ridiculous name did you give her then?" I broke the silence, which was unusual for me, but I was sure the name would be a good one.

"Huh...?" She snapped out of her thoughts, a dazed look crossing her face. "Oh, Frankenstein, or Frankie for short! Cool name, isn't it?"

Surely she had to be joking. "Frank...enstein? As in the monster?"

"Well technically the creator of the monster, but yeah! It's a real awesome name!" She laughed cheerfully to herself.

"It's stupid." I snorted.

She pouted childishly. "Is not! Just 'cause ya' don't like somethin' don't make it stupid!"

"No. But calling a cow Frankenstein is stupid."

"Well I don't care what you think, cowboy." She opened the door and slammed it in my face. I growled as I pushed it back open, and was surprised at the sight before me.

She was happily hugging the big black and white cow, who was swishing her tail and licking the girl's face. After working around animals for years I could tell when they formed a bond with someone, and it almost shocked me how close the two were already.

"Awww Frankie likes her name, dontcha' girl?"

"Mooooooo!"

"See!" She nuzzled the cow and began to lead it out of the barn, towards the side gate of the field. "I don't need your help anymore cowboy, I can do it myself."

I couldn't tell whether I admired her independence or resented her stubborness.

**Chelsea POV**

"There ya' go girl, settle yourself down. This is your new home now!" I spread my arms wide, motioning to the whole barn. She mooed once more and went to go eat some of the hay that jerkface had insisted on bringing over, even when I said I could do it myself.

Although it was funny to watch him get frustrated when I kept calling him cowboy.

Still, I had some more important issues to attend to at the moment so I put that at the back of my mind and went back to my house.

The day before I had been informed by Alisa that today was something called 'Spring Harmony Day'.

It was a day when boys gave girls cookies for some reason. Whilst I didn't understand it, I was never one to pass up free food so I waited in that house for ages.

Thankfully Elliot had leant me some books he had, so I wasn't as bored as I could've been. I didn't really expect anyone to come around, I mean Denny was the only boy I was really friends with, and he didn't seem the type to give out cookies.

To my surprise the fisherman DID come around, at about 9:00am.

...Okay so I wasn't waiting THAT long but still.

I cracked open my door and grinned at him. "Hey there Denny-boy!"

"Chels! Came to give you these!" He shook the box of cookies in his hands.

"I love you." I said so seriously, it might've convinced William Shakespeare I was telling the truth.

He just chuckled and handed them to me, before strolling in.

"Sooo... you wanna come fishing today?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmmf?" I said through a mouthful of cookie before swallowing it and nodding. "Sure! I got time to kill."

He smiled and stole a cookie, so I gave him a playful glare and lightly punched his arm.

"Hey! I bought these." He waved it in my face jokingly, before taking a bite.

"And ya' gave 'em to me. Making 'em my property. So you just commited a felony, young sir!" I said dramatically.

He snorted with laughter, and I soon joined in, trying not to spit my cookie out.

**10:54pm**

As I lay in bed, yawing tiredly. The whole days events flashed before my eyes. One memory in particular stuck out though.

_Why did Vaugh insist on helping me...?_

I mean he knew I was capable, and he would get paid either way so, why did he help me? It didn't benefit him at all. And he wasn't the type to be nice for no reason.

It just didn't make sense, why help me of all people? I mean, we were like enemies. I annoyed him, he angered me.

It really didn't make sense at all.


End file.
